


그만해, 내사람

by Shioriichi



Series: Kookgi Party [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Down Min Yoongi | Suga, Aged-Up Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - Final Fantasy VII, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Day 2, Established Relationship - Not explicitly said, General Jeon Jungkook, General Kim Namjoon, General Kim Seokjin, KOOKGI PARTY, M/M, Mention of Disciple Yeonjun, Mention of blood, Secretary Min Yoongi | Suga, Villains, Yoonkook | Kookgi | Kookga | Sugakookie, emotional struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shioriichi/pseuds/Shioriichi
Summary: |21st June 2020|| Kookgi Party Day 2 - Villians. ||The development of the villain and his lover;|
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Kookgi Party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	그만해, 내사람

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beta-ed. Please enjoy ;w; !disclaimer about the tile: i googled translated it ;-;!

_Not everything goes as planned - just no._

Day 2 - Villains.

* * *

Ever heard of Jeon Jungkook?

That’s the guy Yoongi has admired for as long as he can remember. The first time Yoongi has ever seen Jungkook is through the television when he was around 11 years old. Yoongi remembers the static television broadcasting about _SOLDIER_ (an abbreviation for _Shinra[Seoul Edition] Electric Power Company_ ’s _mako[a natural resource of the planet]_ -enhanced military personnel) achievements and its upcoming recruitment. It has fascinated child Yoongi to see that even as a child, someone like Jungkook could achieve such an amazing feat. Yoongi wants to be like Jungkook; strong and powerful, enough to protect those he loves. This admiration transforms into ambition, and Yoongi on his 16 birthday, has decided to leave his hometown for the infamous city, Seoul.

Little did child Yoongi know that the city wasn’t anything like his backwater hometown. Seoul is far more cruel and critical about your worth and talents. Despite the many warnings from his best friend and mother, Yoongi - full of hope - has decided to believe his idol and _SOLDIER_ recruitment advertisements[ ~~propaganda~~ ].

And now, Yoongi at 20 years old, wants to curse his naive self so terribly.

So what happened in the 4 years Yoongi has been in Seoul?

  1. Yoongi had nowhere to stay, for starters. He headed straight for the Shinra[Seoul Edition] to apply for the _SOLDIER_ program. He sat in for the examinations; passed the written test with flying colors but failed the physical test with flying colors. Needlessly to say, he was offered a not-SOLDIER program. And, all this happened within the span of the first day in Seoul. With that kind of twist in events, that is one of the reasons Yoongi became what he is today, a jaded adult.
  2. Even though Yoongi wasn’t offered his desired program, he still managed to secure an office job in Shinra[Seoul Edition]. While he could apply for transfer to _SOLDIER_ , his job has managed to bring him closer to his oh-so-perfect idol; a secretary job for the great General and the face of the company, Jeon Jungkook.
  3. Yoongi was first, overwhelmed, and second, _OVERWHELMED_. During the first year of his job, he did not once see the great Jeon Jungkook. Even though his office was stationed right outside Jungkook’s office, he had seen General Kim Seokjin and General Kim Namjoon more than his own direct superior. Well, grown-up Yoongi would like to curse at teen-self for wanting to meet and get to know the demon lord.
  4. And so, when Yoongi finally met his idol at the annual company party, Yoongi forgot to breathe and promptly fainted. Yes, he fainted and the great Jeon Jungkook had to excuse himself and bring Yoongi all the way to the infirmary. That also made the headlines. Yoongi would like to punch himself then.
  5. Who knew the charismatic, stoic, cool general, the great Jeon Jungkook would be such a troublemaking brat? Right now, including Yoongi, there are 3 people who knew, and none of the 2, who Yoongi had been seeing for the past year would even be generous enough to warn the secretary of his ill fate. It wasn’t like Yoongi didn’t talk to the two other Generals, Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon. Quite the opposite actually, the two became important people that Yoongi could rely on since he already had trouble communicating with the other colleagues because he felt like a country bum.
  6. Yoongi’s conclusions on Jeon Jungkook, his fantastic idol are:


  * Rumored Demon Lord (✓)
  * Rumored Cold-hearted (✓)
  * A brat not acting his age (✓)
  * ~~Kind, Sweet, Warm???~~ None of that. Absolutely.



* * *

Yoongi can only sigh, remembering each and every event that happened between him and Jungkook. Yoongi finishes up the remaining of his paperwork and picks up the katana that is resting against the wall. One thing that hasn’t been mentioned before is that, through these years, Yoongi manages to pick up sword-fighting and combat ( ~~thanks to Jungkook~~ ). Even though Yoongi’s job doesn’t require him to fight, he is still the only secretary of Jungkook, putting him at constant risk due to his direct superior position. Yoongi may not be mako-enhanced but by now, he definitely can surpass most of the second-class _SOLDIER_ s and that itself is a feat.

Yoongi is about to go pick Jungkook up from his sparring session with the other two generals. General Kim Seokjin always wanted to beat Jungkook, and hence, they or rather General Kim Seokjin would always find the time and space to spar with Jungkook. General Kim Namjoon is only there if things get out of hand. Yoongi smiles to himself as he fondly thinks about those three and their warm friendship.

General Kim Seokjin doesn’t show his love for his friends but Yoongi can feel that love through his speech, while General Kim Namjoon is overly protective of the other two, but is usually quiet on the lips. Jungkook shows his care through his actions and between his words, but sometimes it comes across wrongly and he often misunderstood. Yoongi giggles a little. His boss can be quite clumsy.

When he reaches the sparring room, Yoongi notes that the room light is off but the occupied indicator is still red, which means that someone, most likely Jungkook, is still using the room. Yoongi tilts his head a little in confusion, scanning his identification to enter the sparring room.

“Hyung?”

Yoongi calls out to Jungkook as he motions over the sensor to turn the lights on. To his dismay, the lights do not switch on and the room remains dark. But, before he is about to leave and call the technician, something hard touches his back, a pair of arms circle around his shoulder, and long black hair tickles his ears and neck. Yoongi jumps in surprise and is about to chide on Jungkook when he turns around, but he senses that something is wrong.

Jungkook has been quiet since Yoongi has entered the room. Usually, Jungkook will greet Yoongi with a knowing gaze and ruffle Yoongi's blond hair. Yoongi puts his hand on the leather-covered arm and gently guides himself to face Jungkook despite the firm hold Jungkook has on Yoongi. It is Yoongi’s way of asking what’s wrong without voicing himself. From the entrance, Yoongi can already tell that the state of the room is disastrous despite the lack of light and vision.

Upon having a full view at Jungkook, Yoongi looks up at Jungkook and pushes Jungkook’s long hair to the side and behind his ears. Behind his stoic expression and long black hair covering his face, Yoongi sees a crying Jungkook. His tears are not visible but the disheveled state his leather uniform has become is enough to tell his tale.

“Let’s head back, okay? Then, you can tell me what happened and we’ll talk about it while cuddling, alright?” Yoongi softly says. His deep voice and gentle tone sound smooth and comforting to Jungkook’s ears. Jungkook can only nod with shaking eyes, hands slightly trembling at the realization of the situation.

Back in the apartment complex, after Jungkook and Yoongi have showered, they cover themselves in Jungkook’s thick blue blanket with Yoongi being the big spoon. Even though Jungkook is so much bigger than Yoongi, Yoongi has insisted on spoiling Jungkook just this once since Yoongi enjoys being spooned by Jungkook. Jungkook tells Yoongi what happened during the sparring session as Yoongi gently combs Jungkook’s long black hair with his fingers.

It is just supposed to be a fight between friends. That’s what Yoongi thinks and understands from Jungkook’s accounts, but it has become something so much worse. Since that day, Yoongi has never seen General Kim Seokjin again; not in the office, not in the company and not even in the apartment complex.

Yoongi only realizes the gravity of the situation and the toll that is picking at Jungkook’s sanity, when he receives the mass company email of Kim Seokjin deserting. Yoongi wants to talk it out with General Kim Namjoon and Jungkook together, but ever since then, their relationship has become so stiff that Yoongi hardly ever sees them together. Yoongi has thought to ask General Kim Namjoon’s disciple, Yeonjun, but Yoongi has seen the kid being stressed enough about his own problems. So, in Yoongi’s fashion, Yoongi doesn’t ask Yeonjun and keeps it to himself.

In times like this, Yoongi refuses to leave Jungkook alone. As such, Yoongi begins accompanying Jungkook on his campaigns and missions. Yoongi is the anchor that Jungkook needs. So, it isn’t supposed to be like this.

His hometown is burning up in flames. Every corner that contains Yoongi’s precious memories, whether past or present, has turned into ashes. His house, that his mother is currently residing, is a red sea of fire.

“It’s not supposed to be like this…” Yoongi gasps.

His sweat burns and sticks to his skin. His muscles ache. His head is throbbing and bleeding. Blood covers his vision. Yoongi hurriedly, as fast as he can, limping, crawling towards his house; his mother. Yoongi can hear her screams.

“Let my son go! Please! Let my son go! I beg of you!”

In the distance, Yoongi sees his mother, bloodied from head to toe. Her legs are bent at a horrifying angle. She is holding the legs of someone. Someone that Yoongi doesn’t want to admit his identity. His heart won’t allow it, that's why. But, the reality is sinking in faster than his brain can process.

In front of his mother, stands the once great General, the once perfect, love of Yoongi’s life, Jeon Jungkook. In his glory, not a single speck of dirt, dust, ash, or even blood has stained his image. His infamous katana, on the other hand, is bathed in blood, trickling droplets down to its tip. Without hesitation and with recognition, Jungkook raises his katana high up in the air.

And, the rest is a blur.

* * *

All Yoongi can see is green now.

Ah, Jungkook is also green.

But, Jungkook isn’t here anymore.

All Yoongi can see or even hear is just green. Everything is green.

_Defeat the calamity. Defeat him. He is Jungkook. Defeat the calamity, Jeon Jungkook._

These whispers are annoying. All they say is Jungkook that, Jungkook this...

**_I’m coming to find you, Yoongi-ah._ **

Yoongi’s equally green eyes grow wide as the familiar honey-laced voice speaks.

**_Come to me. The reunion is near. Yoongi-ah._ **

~~No. No NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONO-~~

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Villains | Completed.
> 
> I'm so proud I didn't once write Cloud or Sephiroth while writing this... Also, I'm a little tempted to write more of this...
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ichristyq) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/christyq)


End file.
